Like Father Like Son
by TheLaikynVictoria
Summary: Lance Sweets knows that his abusive 'biological' parents weren't actually his biological parents, and he never wanted to find his real ones. But when his life is on the line, the search is on for a blood relative to save Lance's life. *TWO-SHOT
1. Part I

**_Author's Note-_**

**_Hey hey! This here is a two-shot written all about Dr. Lance Sweets! =D  
The first part is WAY shorter than the second part will be, trust me!_**

**_WARNING-Parts of this will make you go 'awe' in a very sad, sympathetic way. _**

**_PLEASE ALERT AND REVIEW! PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! =D =D _**

* * *

Lance Sweets didn't question his past much.

He knows that up until he was four years old, his biological parents, George and Annette Bogg, abused him physically and mentally.

By the time child services was called, the abuse left a permanent impression on Little Lance.

He knew, at the tender age of five years old, that he would grow up to help people.

To make people who had been hurt like he had been feel better.

When he was sixteen years old, by this time already adopted by loving, caring parents Lloyd and Jeanie Sweets, he learned that his 'biological parents', the Boggs, weren't actually his biological parents.

He had actually been adopted at birth by the Boggs.

Since then he never did find out who his _real_ parents were.

The one's who actually created him.

Not the ones who abused him.

Not the ones whom he loved dearly but didn't qualify for 'biological'.

And honestly, he hadn't really cared.  
The past is the past, Lance told himself on those many occasions where he lay awake at night with his mind wandering.

Sure, he wholeheartedly believed in the saying 'the past shapes a person's future'.

But still.

He had never thought about it.

At least, not until now.

No, now...Now is a perfect time to be thinking about it.  
Now, Lance lay in a hospital bed, hooked to an IV and ventilator.

His life dangling by a thread.

It could easily be fixable.

If only he knew at least _someone,_

just _one person_

that he's blood-related to.

If he did, that someone could easily and painlessly donate a portion of their liver and save Lance's life.


	2. Part II

_**Characters: Sweets, Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins and Cam**_  
_**Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, Family**_  
_**Rating: FR13  
A/N-  
Hey! I FINALLY finished it! Thanks sooo much for being so patient! (Some of you anyways)  
Please review! I would love you forever! =D**_

* * *

_If only he knew at least someone,_

_just one person_

_that he's blood-related to._

_If he did, that someone could easily and painlessly donate a portion of their liver and save Lance's life._

* * *

**Part II**

Liver cancer plagued poor Lance. The tumor was centralized to one very precise location on his liver, if they could just cut it out, he'd be fine.

But the tumor is so large, cutting it meant cutting too much of his already infected and diseased liver.

So that's why they needed a live donor transplant from a blood-related family member.

If they didn't get one within a couple weeks, he wouldn't make it.

His friends from the Jeffersonian, and of course Booth, nearly never left his side unless they had an _extremely _urgent case.

They all felt so helpless, watching their dear friend withering away before them with nothing they could do about it.

Well, the 'Squint Squad' knew that there was a _very_ slight chance that one of them could match him,but the chances were _extremely _slight.

Like, a 1 in 98,485 chance.

What they'd need to match is EXTREMELY similar DNA, (Obviously not matching,but extremely close) and non-conflicting blood types. (O-positive against A-negative is an example of _conflicting_ blood types)

So when a doctor came in to check on a sleeping Lance, Angela brought it up.  
"Are you positive that there is no possible way that one of us could match him?" She asked.

The doctor sighed noticeable and was about to say something, when Brennan spoke up,

"Angela, the chances of that are 1 in 98,485!" She exclaimed. "It's nearly impossible."

"Brennan, aren't _you _the one who told me that something is either possible, probable, improbable or impossible?" Angela asked her, her arms crossed.

"Well, yes but-"

"And since we know it's not impossible, there is still that chance!" Angela interrupted."I don't know about them, but I want to be tested."

Hodgins, Cam and Booth all nodded.

"Me too."

"Me too."

"Me too."

Their unanimous replies resounded in unison. They all watched Brennan, awaiting her response.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try."

"Alright then, we'll need each of you to individually come with me to an examination room." The doctor told them. "We'll check your temperature, blood pressure and glucose levels to make sure your blood is healthy."

"And if it's not?" Booth asked.

"Well then, even if you match, it would be extremely dangerous to attempt a lobe transplant." The doctor answered. "If the first person would like to come with me now, we can get started."

It was an unspoken agreement that Angela go first, so she did.

"After I take the blood, I will run the test myself directly afterward." The doctor told her as they stepped into an elevator. "So it will take about a half hour for each of you."

Angela nodded, silently knowing that he's running the tests himself to save time.

Which is something Lance had very little of.

"Okay, Mrs. Montenegro, hold your arm out please."

Angela held her arm at in front of her, pulling her sleeve back as she did.

"So how long have you know Lance?" The doctor asked, attempting to make small talk as he wiped her arm with a cotton ball.

"About three years." She answered softly, a wave of pain c coursing through her. "He started working for the FBI about three years ago."

The doctor placed the needle on her skin and quickly pressed in, causing Angela to flinch.

"We don't really need too much." He told her. After a few minutes, he started feeding the machine Angela's blood.

"Now this," he stated, "is the long part."

**20 Minutes Later**

Angela returned to the group, the dejection on her face telling them words that need not be spoken.

"Bren, you go." Angela said softly.

Temperance was going to object until she looked down and saw Sweets.  
He was pale and he had dark rings under his eyes. His breathing was shallow, to say the least, the chemotherapy really sucking the life out of him.

"Alright, let's go." She conceded softly.

She followed the doctor to the same examination room, making small talk as he took her blood.

Twenty minutes later, she came bearing the same news Angela had.

No match.

'I told you so' lingered on her lips, the very small, immature part of her telling her to say it.

But, thankfully, she refrained.

Nearly an hour later, Cam and Hodgins had came sadly trodden back to Sweets' room.

Each had shaken their heads in heartbroken sadness as they looked at their unaware comrade lying in his bed.

"I guess it's up to me, huh?" Booth asked lightheartedly, trying to ease the tension. "No pressure."

He followed the doctor to the exam room, hoping and praying that he would match.

Just as the doctor was pressing the needle into his arm, Booth made the 'Sign of the Cross' over his chest and shut his eyes.

"Religious man, huh?" The doctor asked as he retracted the needle. "Catholic?"

Booth only nodded as he watched emotionless as the doctor inserted Booth's blood into the many microscopes and machines, having no idea what all of them were.

They sat in utter silence as the computers made little 'dings' and 'beeps'.

When a single long beep sounded, the doctor turned to the computer, clicking a few things, making two pictures of obviously DNA appear on the screen.

After starting at it a long moment, the doctor turned in complete shock toward Booth.

"Lance was adopted at birth, correct?" He asked slowly.

Booth nodded, then stopped, and shook his head.

"Well, I know he was adopted as a young child, I'm not sure about at birth..." He replied.

"Well, Agent Booth, you and Lance share the same Y Chromosome..." The doctor stated.

"What does that mean?" Booth asked. "Does that mean I match?"

"It means..." The doctor told him. "It means that Lance Sweets is your biological son."

"You're...What?"

"His...Biological dad." Booth repeated, unsure who had asked it _that_ time. He'd returned to the hospital room in complete shock, the doctor following behind, also shocked.

Their expressions prompted worry from the others, everyone immediately asking, "what's wrong?".

Booth sat in the uncomfortable straight-backed chair next to Lance's hospital bed and stared at him, studying his features.

He had his nose.

And his eyes.

And he had his _slight_ cleft chin.

Before Booth knew what was happening, there were tears welling up in his eyes.

"It's okay, Booth." Angela tried to comfort him, placing her hand gently on his shoulder.

"It's not okay. I had a son...And didn't know it." Booth said softly. "I've worked with him for almost four years...And didn't...Know it."

"What happened?" Temperance asked, mentally adding up age differences and determining that Booth was 16 when Lance was born.

"When I was in high school, there was this...Girl..." Booth stated. "We dated for a bit, and then...She told me she was pregnant. She insisted it was mine, but she said that she was going to abort it."

"Were you okay with that?" Cam asked him.

"No. But I didn't have a choice...And if my dad found out, I'd be beaten within an inch of my life...I couldn't...Do anything." Booth told them. "So she left. She never came back to school, I suspected her and her mom just moved. Guess she changed her mind about the abortion."

"Hey, guys."

They all turned their attention to the bed and the man that lay in it. His voice was weak, barely audible, as he struggled to prop up on an elbow.

"Hey, Sweets." Booth said softly.

"Hey."

The greetings resounded throughout the room.

"We have some good news." Booth told him. "We uh..Found a donor."

"Really?" Sweets asked with as much joy as he could muster. His soft brown eyes showed pain, but far, far underneath the pain, there was a glimmer of hope.

"Yeah, really." Booth's heart ached. Even though he'd only known that Lance was his son for thirty minutes, there was so much love and hurt pouring from his heart, he felt as though it was going to burst.

"Is it off the donor list?" Sweets asked, giving up on trying to sit and letting himself settle back into the pillows.

"No."

"Who is it?"

Booth hesitates,

"...It's me."

Sweets' eyebrows raise in surprise as he watches Booth in awe.

"You?"

Booth nodded, leaning back in his seat. How was he supposed to tell Sweets that he was his father?

His real father, and not the one who had abused him.

Not the one who had adopted him.

But his real, flesh and blood, biological father.

The 'squint squad' laid back, watching with interest as the conversation slowly unfolded.

"We have some more news, Lance." Booth stated, surprising even himself at the use of Sweets' first name.

"What is it?"

"When...When they took my DNA...To test me, they found...Something." Booth informed him.

"What'd they find?" Sweets asked, thoroughly perplexed.

"They found that we...We share the same Y Chromosome."

Sweets stared at Booth, the realization of the words slowly sinking in.

"That's..That's not possible, that would mean that you're...You're-"

"Your father." Booth interrupted Sweets' stuttering. "Sweets, believe me, if I'd know about you, I wouldn't have just given you up."

"Wh-what happened? How is this possible?" Sweets asked, all different emotions running through him.

Joy.

Anger.

Happiness.

Sadness.

"When I was in high school, a girlfriend of mine told me she was pregnant, but that she was going to abort." Booth explained. "I had no say in it. I was only 16, I didn't know what to do. She ended up moving away, but obviously...Didn't go through with the abortion."

He motioned at Sweets, and then let his hand settle back in his lap.

"Sweets, if I had known..."

"I know." Sweets cut him off. "I suppose I should have happy right now, right?"

They all looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"I mean, not only have they found a donor to save my life," Sweets started, "but I've found my birth father. I should be happy right now, right?"

He repeated the question.

After a slight pause, Booth spoke up,

"yeah, Lance. You should be happy."

_Three Months Later_

"I say you'll be clear to work...Next week?" The doctor informed Sweets as he set the clipboard on the counter. "You've come a long way in the past few months, Lance."

Nothing, absolutely nothing, could suppress Sweets' grin that spread across his face.

"You have a great support system, which is something I'm sure made all the difference." The doctor continued, grinning at the pair in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, it really did." Sweets said, still smiling widely. "The past year has been extremely difficult, but they're the reason I'm here."

"All of us, Lance." Booth spoke up. "Bones, Cam, Angela, Hodgins..."

He nodded to Parker,

"Parker, too."

Parker smiled widely at Sweets.

His brother.

"Well, I think you're good to go." The doctor told him. "I will see you in a couple of months."

"No offense, but I am relieved to hear that." Sweets laughed as he got off the examining table.

"Likewise, Lance." The doctor grinned, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Now, Agent Booth."

Booth looked up,

"take care of your boy here."

Sweets grinned along with Booth,

"I will, Doctor."


End file.
